


un tout petit peu peur

by k8michelle



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k8michelle/pseuds/k8michelle
Summary: inspired by the clip - le premier





	un tout petit peu peur

eliott’s hands trembled as he pried open the lock towards his favorite place. he sneaked a glance at lucas and gave him a little smile, but mostly it was for his own benefit, to mask the uncertainty he was feeling.

as they walked side by side through the line of trees, with only his flashlight to guide their way, eliott could almost hear his heart beating loudly against his chest as he admitted to lucas that he’s the very first person he brought there.

inside the tunnel, he saw lucas look up in wonderment at the darkness, the silence, the stillness before him. eliott hoped that lucas didn’t notice the slight shaking in his voice as he asked him if he likes it, as well as his soft sigh of relief when lucas said he did.

eliott turned off the flashlight, supposedly to tease lucas of being afraid of the dark but really, who was he kidding. he did it because he needed to collect himself. here was the one person he couldn’t stop thinking about since the first day of school and the thought of putting his heart on the line is almost enough to make him faint.

“are you really not scared? even with a weird guy like me?” eliott half-jokingly asked, the butterflies in his stomach fluttered maddeningly as he waited for lucas’ reaction.

he turned off his flashlight again, not brave enough to wait for lucas’ answer, his head full of doubts and insecurities.

the next time he turned the flashlight on, his face was inches away from lucas. all the laughter and teasing was gone from lucas’ face and eliott felt the pull, the need to get closer. he started leaning down towards lucas’ lips, so near yet so far. a niggling voice inside his head mocked him, making him pull back at the last minute.

eliott berated himself quietly and walked towards the entrance of the tunnel as he heard thunder crash outside, signalling the incoming pour of rain. he turned back and started to call out to lucas when he heard the echo of his name. the vulnerability he heard in lucas’ voice made him stop as the rain pelted down on him.

lucas finally saw him, standing stock-still, his heart pounding at a violent rate.

eliott stood his ground, waiting, hoping, willing lucas to come to him. he smiled at him encouragingly, even jokingly asked if he’s also afraid of the rain, despite the fact that he’s the one scared shitless at that moment.

lucas continued to walk towards him without speaking. he never took his eyes off him even after lucas finally reached him. they stood there for a few seconds, just staring, waiting. then slowly, painstakingly, lucas started to lift his hands in an all too familiar gesture and time seemed to stop.

eliott looked at lucas and saw in his eyes the courage it took for him to do that. eliott finally decided right then and there to jump headfirst into whatever this is he’s feeling and just be. be himself, be with the person he wanted to be with and be the eliott that he deserves. he took a step forward, his fingers interlocking with lucas’. he tightened his hold, wanting to make sure that lucas is real, that he won’t disappear at the slightest touch.

eliott caught lucas as he jumped in his arms and their mouths crashed against each other, all the pent up emotions and longing finally reaching its peak.

eliott held on to lucas tightly, still a bit scared that this had been all just a dream.

but the moment his eyes met lucas’, the smile on his face as wide as the one on his own, he knew.

this was, is and will be worth it.

and he refused to be afraid anymore.


End file.
